lawsbrigadetewfandomcom-20200215-history
East India Trading Company
"The East India Trading Company has need of your services." :―Cutler Beckett to William Turner Basic Information The EITC (East India Trading Company) is one of the 2 Main Enemy's Of Law's Brigade. The Other Being The Mandalorian Guild. The East India Trading Company, otherwise known as the East India Company or abbreviated as EITC, was a joint stock company that came to monopolize trade in the East Indias and the Caribbean. The company was granted an English Royal Charter by Elizabeth I on December 31, 1600. History The English East India Trading Company was established by British explorers who discovered the exotic riches of the East Indias, particularly India, during their initial voyages to the region. With trading voyages sponsored by English merchants hoping to profit from gold, silver, ivory, silk and spices, the company grew in size and power. It began to expand into the Caribbean when the attention of the company's leaders turned to the area's rich plantations. This expansion was led by it's Governor/Chairman Lord Cutler Beckett. The company ultimately expanded so much that any threat posed to it was a threat to Great Britain itself. Piracy was one of the biggest problems for the Company. In the late 1720s, several EITC ships was sent to join Admiral Lawrence Norrington's Royal Navy fleet and participate in his hunt for Edward Teague, Keeper of the Code and one of the most notorious pirates on the Seven Seas. Though Norrington managed to capture Teague for a brief time, his mission miserably failed. The company was based in London, led by a single Governor and a Court of LawThrough one of its employees, Cutler Beckett, it was known to have condoned the transport of slaves from Africa to the Caribbean. However, Jack Sparrow, captain of the Wicked Wench, refused to carry out this sinful task, and Beckett had his ship torched and Sparrow himself branded a pirate. Enemy's *Law's Brigade *The Paradox Guild's *Co. Black Guard *Royale Co. Navy *Company Guard ~ Extinct *Beckett's Empire *English Royal Navy *British Black Guard *The Co. Empire ~ Extinct *Royal Imperial Co. *Black Magic. *East India Officers *Lords Of England *Breasly Bunch *Co. Special Ops *British King Navy *Co. United *Elite Co. Army *Eitc. United Guards *Elite. Co Marines *East-India Elites *East India Knights *East India Guard *E I T C Red Raider's *EITCSI *Flags Of The Nations *The Co. Guard Empire *Elite Hun Hussars *Black Rangers *Advance Guard *Co. Shadow Knights *The Co. Mercenaries *The Ranger Corps. *The East Indiamen *Militia Co. Division's *EITC First Division *EITC Second Division *EITC Third Division *East India Trading Co. Weapon's Division Ship's *HMS Cardinal *The EITC Avenger *HMS Kronus *The Leviathan *Sea Viper's *Sentinel's *Corvette's *Bloodhound's *Ironwall's *Mardaurer's *EITC Barracuda's *Corsair's *Ogre's *Behemoth's *Warlord's *Juggernaut's *Tyrant's *HMS Raven *HMS Diamond *Fair Wind *HMS Peacock *HMS Endeavour *sentinel (brig) *HMS Success *Larkspur *HMS Comet *Leviathan (Ship) Squad's *The Misfit Squad *EITC First Squad - Navy Combat Company's *EITCSI *Co. Empire Veteran's Society *East India Trading Co. Enterprises *East India Trading Co. Bank *East India Trading Co. Mining Service *Official News Corporation *Rumrunner Co. *The EITC Newcastle Inc. *The Royal Society & Co. Location's *Kingshead *Port Newscastle *England *Fort Charles *Fort Dundee *Padres Del Fuego *Port Royal *Thieve's Den Enemy's In POTCO *Thug ~ Lv 10-18 *Grunt ~ Lv 13-19 *Hired-Gun ~ Lv 18-25 *Mercenary ~ Lv 23-30 *Assassin ~ Lv 28-40 EITC POTCO Bosses *Carlos Cudgel (Thug) - Fort Charles, Royal Caverns, (both on Port Royal) or Thieves' Den (Tortuga). *Edward Lohand (Assassin) - Sometimes on Kingshead (Main Fortress) *Henry Flint (Hired-Gun) - Beckett's Quarry *Neban the Silent (Assassin) - Beckett's Quarry *Phineas Fowl (Mercenary) *Remington the Vicious (Assassin) - Kingshead (Main Fortress) *Samuel (Grunt) - Beckett’s Quarry *Zachariah Sharp (Grunt) - Kingshead or Port Royal in Fort Charles *Claude D' Arcis (Thug) - Tortuga in Theive's Den Category:Enemy's Category:The Great War Of The Brigade & The EITC Category:EITC Category:Stubs